User blog:General patton 101/101st ghost regiment
new to this blog thing but its about my 101st cadian'NOTE IF THERE IS A PROBLEM WITH THIS BLOG TO ANYBODY PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL FIX IT ASAP ' ~patton note:not really happened its just out my own game play and knowledge(hope its allowed) founded on cadia by governer general patton jarod "i needed a regiment to fight in all battles and have the skill of every guardsmen regiment in existance" ~'govenor general patton jarod ' " after 2years of planning and 15 years of training this dream was acomplished and the 101st cadian was born"~govenor general patton jarod "we gave them instructors from everywhere but i still wish we had the space marines to over see this training"~govenor general patton jarod "the training was harsh and cruel and we learnt everything there was to know that the service could throw at us and some lads say they drilled it into us until there was a hole in your head as big as a lasguns barrel"~'''cpl lance 5th squad 10th company in training after the training we had over 500,000 imperial guardsmen and 250,000kasrkins and 10 snipers 1 vinicare assassin , 200 orgyns 2 commisars 4 preists 5 pskers (not counting vehicles and other equipment ) we sent half of each and sent them to other regiments to give them a much needed hand and the rest formed the dreamed up 101st cadian. as soon as the 101st was formed we looked into the navy and we got every terran year , 2destroyers ,1 cruiser , a battleship (emporer class) 30 transports ,200 fighters and bombers. it was time to allocate resources and more equipment to the 101st. so they they had the adeptus administrum and adeptus mechanicus, they start rounding off supplies in little quantities. till we had enough to support the army, we had about maybe every few months 20,000 lasguns ,200 chimeras , 50 leman russ tanks , 6 baneblades , 100 sentinels ,2 hell hounds , 25 valkyries , 1 destroyer tank hunter 10 vendettas 2 hydras , 50 basilisks with 2000 shells and 100 earthshakers, 200 so called "hell guns" for the kasrkins at a time also 2000 lasguns along with 500,000 rounds of ammunition (counting the power pack for the lasguns and hell guns), 157,000 canteens,cups,ammo belts or (webbing) ,2000 full sets of carapiece armour and flak armour for guardsmen and kasrkins and 1million standard dcpu clothing including everything ,200lascannons. all this every terran year from the adeptus ministrum and the adeptus mechanicus we have fought major battles on almost a quarter of the planets that the imperium rages war on '''the battle of lorn v (un mentioned battles mere skirmishes in the out skirts) ' ' "we fought there under general sturn in the conflict for the imperitor class titan, then the mainforce/the army we were trained from the 101st cadian arrived to skirmish pockets of heretics and xeno resistance the outside cities and jungle walls"~ sgt tiberium 1st squad 3rd company of the 412th cadian ' "we fought in the place they call" into the breach " and against enemy odds with support from the space marines and heavy leman russ fire an armour support an by the emporers will a baneblade to blast them into dust an also 1 basilsk and a company of kasrkins and a platoon of guardsmen supported by static defenses."~'cpl jhon hanoy 2nd squad 9th comapany held the line against waves choas space marines and heavy armour and assault troops attacking in waves of heretical warriors the line fell and we fell back only to have the blood ravens reinforce us and push the heretical scum back when we were holding regimental cammand centre , the space marines took casualties in the assult and then the basilsks earth shaker hit the enemys hard point and the enemy feel back. we pushed forward with our hearts in his name and our strength drawn from the commisars keepin g the men inline. the tanks hit first and the enemy feel back then commisar yelled "men! into the breach once more charge! for the emperor!!! . the kasrkins charged in lasguns hot red. then we took defensive positions around the armour keeping the choas infantry away from the guards heavy armour providing long range fire. they broke through the defensive circle we provided and sent us to withdraw in a full fledge retreat the commisar got killed so we had nobody to stop the retreat so we told the tanks to retreat and we watched our tanks retreat and we stood our ground and then we fell back with survivors to compensate for another assult on the desecrated strong hold. the lone basilsk battery fire as many rounds into the defenders as five minutes would allow and the tanks were repaired and fresha armour arrived supported by more kasrkins and while this was happening the space marines pounded the enemy with atleast 5-6 wirlwhinds they were a little in accurate but we had the fire mission set. the barrage from the basilisk stopped and the tanks moved forward this time slower in formation and with the banbalde up front firing 11 barrels red hot and its demolisher cannon blasting away the defenders under its might. as all seemed to be going well, suddenly the choas soldiers had uprised and screamed a furious scream sending some men back but the commisar killed the cowards with out a word said a breath breathed then choas predators attacked in force destroying half the armour and possessed marines attcked full force in what became a bloody hand to hand combat. the preists and commisars kept the men inline making sure cowards were exicuted to give the soldeirs a boost in morale and in speed of fighting. with the preist special ability to keep a man invinceable for a few minutes at a time this was valuable as the enemy lost men and we lost only small amounts of soldiers. as the battle went on the space marines attacked full force! from left to righ to the rear space marines charged in the meat grinder hurling the enemy back in a fist full of the emporers fire power screaming his name , behind the space amrine assualt the 3rd wave of tanks an kasrkins were being prepared to reinforce whats left of the assualt force and what should ensure victory for the imperium!... to be continued Category:Blog posts